Rhythm Beating Music
by love.strawberries
Summary: [slash, oneshot, 1x2, distorted lemon scene] It's never an easy thing to give up your heart.


**Disclaimer- I do not own GW.**

* * *

**A/N- This is actually the first lemony-scene I wrote. I just put my NxS story up first. But here it is, Avaeya's first kinda-lemon… I tried not to be too obvious, I mean, I didn't want an all-out smut fest. Besides, there _is_ a plot…thing.**

**Once again, thankys to Ms. Beta: _xWhiteXStaRx_**

* * *

**__**

_**Why can't you hear?**_

* * *

****

Quiet sighs and languid movements.

Lingering caresses and longing looks.

Gentle fingers and soothing words.

A kiss, a nibble. A moan, a chuckle. Magic fingers burning alive, awakening everything they touch.

* * *

_**Bump, bump, bump goes my heart**_

* * *

****

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Oh, yes…"

"Will you leave, after?"

"…"

"Will you?"

A soft cry. "Yes, yes."

"Why?"

"I… I can't, I can't."

* * *

_**The neverending rhythm music**_

* * *

****

A gasp, a rumbling. Light shining in from the window, brightening for one instant, two bodies, music.

"Stay. Just once, with me."

"No."

"Why?"

Eyes flying open, fingers tightening on skin and sheets.

"Stop it, just stop."

* * *

_**Starts at the sound of your voice**_

* * *

****

"No. I told you I wanted to know. I told you I'd get your words."

"N-n-no. I can't –ohhh- tell you."

"Why?"

The word hung, gently floating, lifted by soothing dizziness, spinning horror.

* * *

_**Why can't you hear, my love**_

* * *

****

Fingers tracing limbs, designs being sewn painlessly into warm, vivid skin. A beautiful dance, slow and graceful, a race to the end.

* * *

_**B-bump, b-bump, b-bump**_

* * *

****

A kiss, the first.

A kiss, the second.

A kiss, forever.

Seeking fingers and nipping teeth, falling hair and scraping nails. Soft gasps, waiting, wanting, _demanding_ fulfillment.

"Please, Heero!"

"No… Not until you give me the words."

"Bastard…"

* * *

_**Faster now, ever**_

* * *

****

"No. Just someone who wants something."

"Something I can't give."

"Yes, you can."

"No…"

Long, held out moans, gasping, grasping fingers, flesh.

* * *

_**I see you and it races**_

* * *

****

"I can see it in you… You want to say them. Say them."

"…"

"Just once, once."

A jerking pull, a desperate touch. Fingers rocking in motion, demanding. Skin resisting, heart floating out of grasp.

* * *

_**Neverminding my worries**_

* * *

****

A snap of hips, another cry. A grin, a smirk. Silently pleading, meeting, Spin, spin, spinning, world colored.

The sunlight comes and goes, an iridescent disco ball, dance floor in the room.

The main attraction, bodies resisting, being pulled against wills.

"He said them to me. He said them. Why can't you?"

"Stop it, enough. I'm not him, don't compare me. Never."

Breathless, and will be.

* * *

_**My hope, my fear**_

* * *

****

"What do you want me to stop? This…" probing fingers, "or the questions?"

"The- ohhh…"

"I need you too. I need you."

"I can't. Why can't you understand?"

"I understand. I understand more then you would think."

* * *

_**Is to see you go**_

* * *

****

Blowing breath and comforting kisses.

Twisting fingers and wrapping limbs.

Hushed tears and broken spirits.

A push. A push to the body, to heart. A heart being pushed away, going, going, staying.

"Leave. Go away. I don't want you here."

A stifled sob, killed at conception.

"Fine. But I still want your words. I'll get them."

* * *

_**Can't you understand**_

* * *

****

Softly padding feet, bare skin. An aching, deep in the heart, and low in the body.

Fallen tears, spotting silk. A curled body, holding tight, to the one thing that wanted to fly.

A resistance. A hesitance. But finally, a crumbling. Defeat and victory.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I'm so in love**_

**_

* * *

_**

"Don't… don't go."

Whispered words with the power of the world. A sudden stillness.

"Will you give me your words?"

"…"

"Then I can't stay."

"No, please. Stay. Don't make me beg."

"You already are."

Bright eyes, humiliation, regret, wanting, something more.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

* * *

_**Why can't you hear**_

* * *

****

"Because I-I need you."

A sigh, a hanging of heads. Then turning, slipping back into sheets.

Resuming touches, hesitantly, then firming, brushing, enticing.

Gliding, pushing softly in. A choked cry, gasping.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The beating**_

* * *

****

"I'll wait for your words, Duo. But I'm going to have them."

"I'll… I'll give them to you… someday."

"Soon."

"Yes!"

The word was cried, back arched, limbs clenched, eyes shut, fingers entwined.

The sun finally died, flickering gold, plunged into love-drenched night.

Then, in the warmth of the dark, it was finally revealed, the feeling set free, and bodies held close.

A hand combs through tousled hair, and a kiss is bestowed on its palm.

And the heart, broken, pierced together with tangling string.

"I love you…"

* * *

_**Tribal rhythm of my…**_

* * *

**So here it is. I think it was probably confusing. I'm still not sure where I got this from, but I got it. I hope you liked it, and hope you review!**


End file.
